


this is where i keep you (in my mind)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "what am i gonna do without you?""crash and burn, probably."





	

“I, Tyler Joseph...”

“I, Tyler Joseph...”

“Swear to be loyal to Josh Dun...”

“Swear to be loyal to Josh Dun...”

“And not ditch him for the first pretty college boy I come across—”

“Dude—”

“ _Repeat it._ ”

“And not ditch him f—”

“And if I do, at least I’ll have the decency to tell him and arrange the threesome he’s always wanted.”

“Wha—”

“Or send pictures. Maybe a video. Something he can jack it to.”

“Oh my god, shut _up._ ”

Before Josh can open his mouth to protest, his sides are being tickled. He buries his face on Tyler’s neck as his belly laugh resonates through the room, trying not to fall off from his position straddling his boyfriend’s lap. His efforts are pointless, because Tyler pushes him backwards until his back is flat against the bed and his stomach is on full display for his merciless fingers. And with his eyes scrunched up and cheeks red from laughing too hard, Tyler can’t help but kiss his face all over, leaving a trail of warmth and sticky lip balm from his jaw to his cheekbone and all the way down the bridge of his nose, stopping right in front of his lips just as his fingers still. Tyler soaks in the sight before him of Josh’s watery eyes and breathless giggles before leaning down for a peck. They snicker against each other’s lips as Tyler has to pin down Josh’s wrists when he feels one of his hands sneak under his shirt and his fingers start to wiggle. Their lips part, and Tyler finds Josh somehow managed to lower his sweats mid-thigh before trying to tickle him. Horny bastard. What was he gonna do without him?

“What am I gonna do without you?” he speaks aloud, because having no filter is something he specializes at.

Josh chuckles and lifts his head from the bed to press another kiss to the corner of Tyler's mouth. “Crash and burn, probably.”

And it’s just a joke, but Tyler doesn’t think he’s too far off from the truth. Josh has always been part of his routine, his one constant when things start to change and everything seems to be going to hell, always the one to confide in, rely on. That wouldn't be as easy with all the miles between them. God, how was he going to make it without sleepy cuddles and lazy kisses on Saturday mornings?

“Stop that. I can _hear_ you thinking,” Josh rolls his eyes and releases one of his hands out of Tyler's grip to run it trough his hair, pressing his lips to his forehead for a few moments. “You’re gonna do so good. Top of the class, I know it.”

“You always put too much faith in me.”

“And you always do great.” Another forehead kiss. “‘Cause my boy’s the smartest, prettiest thing that will ever attend that school.” A nose kiss. “I’ll have to fight those college kids drooling over you with my bare hands.”

Tyler laughs as Josh leans down to press open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders, and if it should be worrying how their lips seem to be constantly attached to each other's bodies, they wouldn't know.

Tyler hums while one of Josh's hands cups his cheek and the other plays with the waistband of his briefs. They're grinding, one of Josh's fingers covered in saliva and circling his hole when Tyler pulls away, spit connecting their lips as he speaks.

“You’re gonna call me, right?” Tyler's suddenly serious, not seeming to care there's half a finger inside of him and the head of his cock is poking out of his boxers. “You know what I mean. Just—anything. It's not that I think you can't handle things yourself, because I _know_ you can, but you tend to, I mean, you keep things to yourself and bottle them up unless I'm there to call bull when you say you're fine, and being away, you know, I won't get to see you every day and be there for you twenty-four seven. So I need you to promise me that you'll try your best to talk to me, even when you feel like it's dumb or it doesn't matter or whatever."

Josh has this idiotic expression on his face, Tyler faintly noticing he removed the finger that was inside of him, and he says something Tyler can't quite catch, so he goes on.

"If school gets too much, if your anxiety is too bad, even if—Hell, if you’re upset ‘cause you cut your finger and you feel like you need me, _you_ _call me_. Because I’m always gonna be there to answer, okay?”

“I love you,” Josh repeats, his grin taking up most of his face by now.

“It’s just for a year, and then you’ll be done with school and you're gonna come with me. And we’ll make out in our dorms until we gross out our roommates, and I’ll show you off in all the frat parties you drag me to, and you—Wait, did you say—”

"I love you."

"Say that again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, moron."

"That—Yeah, that sounds really good."

Some laughing and eskimo kissing.  

"I love you, too."

"I know." Pause. "I'll call."

"You better." Pause. "Could you maybe pull up my pants?"

"Can't I take 'em off?"

"Sure, that works too."

 


End file.
